Mystery of The Dragon of the West
by schubskie
Summary: Iroh falls deathly ill...will Avatar and co. find the cure? And/or the one s responsible? Started in 2009. Cloudy with a chance of falling flat on its face in terms of success xD.


**Fail attempt at an Avatar fic I started in 2009 :P I uploaded it just for kicks.**

* * *

"You shouldn't be doing that Aang, even if you are the Avatar," Katara said, walking over to him. "Snakes are dangerous."

Aang was playing with snakes in the golden dusk light, balling up air and rolling it away while the snakes slithered towards it then back to him for another round. "Relax Katara, they love it!" He laughed.

Katara flinched as a snake slithered past her feet. But it continued on its way. "If you say so..." she tried to relax.

"So what's up?" Aang asked, playing with the snakes still. "Are you regretting not going with Mai, Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee to Ember Island? Because you can still go if you want to," he threw Katara a cautious smile.

Katara blushed, but then grew serious. "No it's Iroh, Aang. He's ill."

Aang immediately stopped his air bending, and the snakes slithered away as he floated up to his feet. "Is he going to be alright?"

Katara looked away, playing with her hair slowly. "I don't know; I just heard word today. I was about to journey to the fire nation myself and wondered if you'd be joining me."

Aang stiffened and nodded, "I need to talk to Firelord Zuko."

* * *

Later that day, after gathering Sokka and Momo, Aang and Katara journeyed across the nations on Appa. Soon enough, they arrived at the palace gates of the Firelord.

Appa stood by in the courtyard as the group went forward.

The guards at the entrance bowed. One spoke, "We have been expecting you Avatar, friends," he nodded to first Aang, then the rest of the group. "I would be honored to lead you inside."

The same guard led the group down one hallway and to a chamber to the left. Inside, things were bleak.

The red walls were covered with tapestries of gardens and written proverbs of well being. But they were blocked by incense smoke and soaked in the smell of medicine.

The Dragon of the West's knick-knacks along his shelves and side table were pushed aside for potions and goops. And the room was packed with doctors, friends, and loved ones gathered around the bed and one other individual. As soon as the guard opened the door for Aang and his group, though, the room went from silent to deathly silent.

The crowd ducked their heads and moved quietly aside, muttering among themselves. Katara and Sokka exchanged worried glances.

Within the center of the crowded room, was a medium sized bed. Iroh lay on it with his eyes closed. Sweat was trickling down one side of his face as he managed a few weak coughs before becoming still again. Mounds of sheets and blankets were laid neatly on him.

After looking at Iroh, Aang turned his glance to the man beside the bed, the only one in the room who looked just as awful. Zuko sat on a wooden stool, his eyebrows knit together as he watched his uncle pass in and out of consciousness. His hair fell about his head, his auburn eyes strangely lacking the fire they usually held. He was wearing a simple royal robe, nothing too fancy, but had enough creases in it to outline the creases on his face and bags under his eyes as well.

"Avatar," He greeted, standing up. "I've been long awaiting your arrival," he bowed with his fire nation sign. "How was your trip?"

Avatar bowed back with the same sign. "Firelord Zuko," he paused. "It was good, but…what happened?" the 15 year old peeked over Zuko's shoulder at Iroh lying nearly motionless on the bed.

Sokka listened from behind Aang while Momo jumped from him to Aang's shoulder.

Zuko had been looking back at his uncle. He looked back towards the group, "That's just the thing; nothing happened. He ate, slept, ran his tea shop…did everything he does every day all week. I just don't get it," he gripped his hair, his hands hiding his face partially.

"It's okay," Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "Does he have a fever? I heard his bad cough when I came in. Maybe I can help."

Zuko looked up, genuinely hopeful but still just as sickly and tired looking. "That would be great; thanks Katara."

With that she excused herself to the front.

"The best thing would be to clear this room too," Sokka said from behind Aang. "Some fresh air might do him some good."

Zuko nodded, and Aang nodded back. Then Aang air bended himself so that he was floating above the crowd. "We would like to ask everyone to please leave. It's nothing personal; we would just like to give him some air."

Everyone knew that by 'him' Aang meant the Firelord's uncle, so they began to filter out.

Aang came back down. "You should get some rest too, Zuko."

"I know but what if…" Zuko flinched as Iroh coughed, and looked back again to his uncle, now with Katara trying to heal him with her glowing water bending.

"Hey if anything happens, you'll be the first to know," Sokka said sincerely.

Zuko nodded and bowed again with his fire nation sign. "Thanks. Both of you. It means a lot that you came here today."

The two bowed back with the same sign.

Then Zuko exited the room after casting one last glance back while rubbing the corner of his eye.


End file.
